With the rapid development of the internet, communications via some applications, for example, instant messaging tools, become more frequent. Taking QQ for example, to communicate with a user not yet added, a user needs to find the user not yet added first and then communicates with the user after adding the user. A device can not discover each other without an account number of the other party inputted.
In conventional technology, terminal devices can not discover each other, and consequently, applications in the terminal devices can not discover each other either without a registered account number of the other party inputted, failing to add contacts.